


Dice

by HurricaneScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneScully/pseuds/HurricaneScully
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote on Tumblr. Mulder and Scully have a date night and he brings love dice.





	Dice

"Aw, come on, Scully" Mulder has his best puppy dog face on. He's holding dice in his hand. 

Scully walks back into the bedroom. The black teddy hanging perfectly on her toned frame. 

"Seriously, Mulder? I get dressed up in *this* and you bring dice?" She's bitter and moaning and she knows it. It's date night though for God's sake. She was expecting champagne and strawberries. Not freaking love dice.

"Come on. Look" He's got on a mischievous grin. The one she never could deny so she walks to the bed. She sits down beside him. He's already in just his boxers and they're tented. She wonders if it's because of her dressed in the stupid teddy get up or if it's in honour of the dice he's brought.

Mulder rolls them. Lick neck. He practically pounced on her. Licking a strip up the column of her throat, sucking on her pulse point. She feels dizzy. Maybe the dice are going to be okay after all. 

Scully snatches them off the covers and rolls them while he's still nibbling on her neck. Her core floods with moisture at the sensation. She rolls them.

Nuzzle bum. She starts laughing. It seems too ridiculous. He stops what he's doing and looks at her. She raised her eyebrow's and looks pointedly at the dice.

He turns over with a small chuckle. She cocks an eyebrow. Okay, he's doing this. Never one to back down she starts rubbing her cheek on the curve of his ass. He half groans, half laughs. 

She feels ridiculous. She keeps nuzzleing at his ass. Her embarrassment rising. Trust Mulder to turn the time they get to spend together into... ass nuzzleing. 

She stops and passes him the dice. A wicked challenge on her face. He rolls them.

Suck eye's. She groans and not with the pleasure she hoped she'd be groaning from tonight. He pouts and rolls again. Lick hair. What the hell.

"Give it up, Mulder" She laughs. She can't help it. He looks so forlorn, so upset his little plan hadn't come to fruition. His bottom lip sticks out and she wants to suck on it. Cheer him up. 

"Let me try again" Scully says taking pity on him. He'd clearly been excited about this. She rolls

Nibble back

"Oh, Mulder, for God's sake." She pushes them off the bed. "Just get over here"


End file.
